


Droplets

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, raindrops, watching the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: X watches the rain.Y joins him.Laverreshipping. Originally a tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a while ago, I got a request on my writing blog to write Laverreshipping after the XY arc. It got a little lengthy, so I thought why not post it on ao3. 
> 
> This is set after the XY arc, obviously, and maybe a few weeks after that moment in the 3 month time skip. Y's focusing on school and X is doing X things. 
> 
> Enjoy.

On a day where Vaniville’s skies were covered in cloud, droplets of rain pounded the land until it was soaked. The raindrops laid a layer of synchronized thumps on the roof over X’s head.

He really did like rain, as cumbersome as it was. When he was younger, he preferred the days where rain fell from the sky as opposed to the ones where it didn’t. X used to lie on his bed, close his eyes, and let nothing but the sound of falling raindrops against a roof soothe him until he fell asleep.

He had not exactly given up on the habit just yet. X sat himself in the window nook in his house’s living room. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and his eyes were focused on the window pane in front of him.

The droplets that stuck to the glass fascinated him. He would watch as certain droplets gathered so much water that they started to move downwards. When it happened, X would watch the falling droplet slide down the window pane until he could not see it anymore.

X broke his eyes away from the glass when he heard a knock on his door.

He wasn’t surprised as he knew who it would be. Y always came at this time of day. She had done so in the past and he was aware that she had no intention of stopping now.

So in preparation, he had left the door unlocked for her.

X heard the knob rattle. The hinges squeaked as the door opened up.

“X?” called out Y’s all too familiar voice. 

“Over here,” X responded. He watched his friend enter his home. 

Y had only an umbrella to keep her school uniform free from rain. The top button of her blouse had been left undone, the untied ribbon hanging around her neck limply.

She only got to closing her umbrella when she got a good look at X sitting in his window nook.

“Are you moping again?” she asked, lightheartedly. 

X shook his head, “Not today.” He looked back to his droplet-covered window, “I just like rain.”

Nodding, Y closed her umbrella and set it down to the side, along with her backpack. She took off her wet rain boots and walked deeper into X’s living room.

She took a glance out the window, to the soaked town ahead, and then looked back at her friend.

“There’s not much to see out there, you know,” Y commented.

“I know,” responded X. He didn’t let her words deter him from enjoying his time. 

“You’re really weird,” Y just had to add. 

X scoffed and looked at his best friend smugly, “That’s interesting talk coming from you.”

“Oh, that’s funny,” Y said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster. 

X hummed to himself, proud at his last few words, and turned back to the cold wet pane.

Apart from the occasional battle and Y’s attendance to the Sky Trainer Academy, they both had largely been left to their own devices.  

Y took it to herself to visit him often, just as before. She hadn’t specified the reason why she did so, but X suspected that it was out of habit. He could remember how months ago, she would come walking through his door every morning just to say hello.    

X didn’t see a point in telling her to stop now.

As he looked outside, X felt the cushions of the nook shift. He looked ahead of him to see Y settling on the other side, sitting with her legs crossed.

“You know, I’ve been taking driving lessons lately,” Y said, as if to create something close to a conversation.

“From who?”

“My mom,” Y answered. “She thinks it’s a good life skill. Plus, I can’t fly all the time anyway.” 

“She has a point,” X had to admit. 

“You should learn to drive too,” Y brought up expectantly. “I know you’ve got Salamé to fly you everywhere, but no one could fly in rain like this.” 

X shrugged his shoulders. Even with everything he had been up to lately, he hadn’t once considered learning how to drive. Maybe he would in the future, but now didn’t feel like the time.

“Later,” X stated as his answer. “I’ve got other things to do right now.”

“Fair enough,” Y agreed. 

X nodded his head, and silently, he turned back to the glass and focused on the rainy landscape outside.

Vaniville was the smallest town in Kalos, practically a village in X’s eyes. That started feeling especially true now considering how many people had left the town for good after its destruction.

The town was an oasis of small homes in the midst of the southern Kalosian country side, an island of familiarity in an ocean of otherwise unknown.

Life had been quiet for the last few months, and X found that he quite liked it that way.

He felt that a quiet life, a life free from desperation and chaos, was the one he needed. It was worth it to finally settle down after everything that had happened.

For a single moment, X redirected his gaze and looked to Y in front of him. He noticed that she was already looking at him, but in a second or two, she blinked her eyes once and turned to face the window.

X did the same, but this time, he started to think about the reason why Y looked at him that way. She often did it in that exact same matter, a glance here or there, and then a sudden stop once she realized he was looking at her too.

The droplets on the glass pane still fascinated him like they did from the start. X kept his eye on them, as well as the ones falling from the sky and onto the ground.

The rain soaked every inch of the Kalosian country side, turning potholes into deep puddles and created a comforting thumping feeling as the droplets fell.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, who else is just waiting for X and Y to appear in the SM arc? Like, it was already confirmed that Y's Croaky has Battle Bond (to become Y-Greninja I guess?) and there's no way an author confirms something as big as that without intending to have that character appear soon.


End file.
